Conversations
by reachgracebyfalling
Summary: House/Cameron drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Life on Mars, Ashes to Ashes or any recognisable characters

Disclaimer: All characters, etc belong to their creators, producers, etc.

Conversations.

Chapter One – The End of the World as You Know It.

Her jaw dropped in astonishment.

"You're offering… If I want-"

"Allison," House interjected, "Do you want a baby? A little parasite to disrupt your entire life and kill your career?"

"You're-"

"I can't give you what you want. I can't give you me."

"B but a baby? House," Cameron shook her head, "I, you just-"

"I'm broken," House gripped the curve of the cane, his knuckles turning white. "If you can't-"

"Yes," Cameron nodded, a sharp jerky motion, "I want a baby."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Life on Mars, Ashes to Ashes or any recognisable characters

Disclaimer: All characters, etc belong to their creators, producers, etc.

Conversations.

Chapter Two – Suspicious Minds.

"What's up with Cameron and House?"

Wilson glanced up at the proffered cup of coffee, then at the man offering it.

"Nothing," Wilson took the coffee, "Why?"

"Cameron had a hickey this morning." Foreman sat in the chair Wilson kicked out for him.

"Did she and Chase?"

"They broke up months ago."

"A relapse?"

"Chase kisses and tells. He didn't even notice the hickey."

Wilson nodded.

"Maybe House didn't notice it either?"

"He was staring at it. Cameron kept trying to cover it with her hand."

"He'd said something earlier?" Wilson suggested.

"Cameron was the first one in and House was late," Foreman sighed, "She didn't have a hickey yesterday."

"You don't think they're…." Wilson frowned.

"No. If House had given Cameron the hickey-"

"He was just staring at it?"

"Yeah."

"He does like her."

"Blind Freddy can see that."

"Maybe they both got drunk and can't remember anything?"

"Cameron hasn't been drinking alcohol lately. And she's been giving off the 'Don't Bother' signal."

"I'm in a relationship don't bother or It's complicated and you'll just waste my time don't bother?"

"I never learned to tell the difference."

"House kisses and tells as much as Chase does."

"Only to you."

"Staring? Not gloating or smirking or being an ass?"

"You know that look, just before an epiphany? When he stares at the whiteboard and wills it to reveal the meaning of life, the reason why women go to the bathroom in packs and the cure for stupidity?"

"Oh."

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Life on Mars, Ashes to Ashes or any recognisable characters

Disclaimer: All characters, etc belong to their creators, producers, etc.

Conversations.

Chapter Three – It's Beginning to Get to Me.

"This is your resignation."

"Yes it is."

Cuddy smoothed out the letter, quickly reading the contents again.

"Why?"

"I got another offer. I… think it's a better opportunity."

"Does this have anything to do with House?"

"No," Cameron gave a soft, sad smile, "House has already torn up my contract, so this is a courtesy."

She wiped her hands on her skirt. "To say goodbye, apologise."

"Apologise?"

"I haven't really given you any time. I leave in two weeks."

"Are you sure this isn't about House?"

Cameron shrugged, one side of her mouth twisting upwards.

"I'm leaving before everything is about House."

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Life on Mars, Ashes to Ashes or any recognisable characters

Disclaimer: All characters, etc belong to their creators, producers, etc.

Conversations.

Chapter Four – Crawl Back (Under My Stone).

"Cameron …Allison called."

Wilson leaned against the doorframe, ignoring the blatantly curious faces of House's new team. The man himself stared at the white board, tapping his cane against the carpet. Dull thumps that Wilson thought was the tune of Bad Moon Rising.

"She's going back to her maiden name, Reynolds."

Thump-thump, thump-thump.

"Twins House."

Thu... Thump-thump.

"Eleanor Blythe and Daniel Gregory."

Thump-thump, thump-thump.

"She want's Cuddy and I to be Godparents."

"You're," Thump-thump, "Jewish."

Wilson sighed, refraining form rolling his eyes.

"She's having some kind of naming ceremony in a few weeks. Let's everyone get to know the babies, each other. I think her parents want to have something to pay for. Foreman's getting an invitation."

"Her WASPy parents will love that." House snarked, "MRI, LP, re-run the blood work and someone cover my clinic hours," He glared at his minions, "Now!"

Wilson stood back, letting the doctors scurry past. House limped towards his office, stopping at the door.

"You want something Jimmie?"

"…I guess not."

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Life on Mars, Ashes to Ashes or any recognisable characters

Disclaimer: All characters, etc belong to their creators, producers, etc.

Conversations.

Chapter Five – You Could Have it So Much Better.

"They're adorable." Wilson followed House around the corner, "Are we actually going somewhere?"

"Walking." House gestured up the hallway.

"Ah," Wilson nodded, "The weather was nice, every thing was… nice."

They walked passed their offices.

"Cuddy got hit on so many times I thought she was going to hit some one back."

House smirked.

"We all got interrogated by Allison's grandmother. Wanted to know about the hospital, about Chase, about you. Cuddy gave her one of those publicity shots she made you do a few years ago." Wilson ran a few steps to keep pace with a man who shouldn't have been able to move as fast as he was, "They look like you."

"Photos generally do."

"The twins," Wilson's tone supplied the unspoken 'you idiot', "They've got your eyes. All of Allison's nieces and nephews have dark eyes. Cuddy almost slapped Allison's mother. The woman complained that she wouldn't be able to pass Eleanor and Daniel off as one of her 'legitimate grandchildren'. Allison moved the party to her grandmother's after that."

A smile half formed on Houses face.

"Apparently, when Allison was younger she was always 'going off to Grandma's'..."

It took Wilson almost 30 seconds to realise that House was standing in the middle of the hallway, a distracted look on his face.

"House? You ok?"

"Fine." House frowned, shaking his head, trying to clear the image of Allison Reynolds in that red dress, standing in the middle of a forest.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Life on Mars, Ashes to Ashes or any recognisable characters

Disclaimer: All characters, etc belong to their creators, producers, etc.

Conversations.

Chapter Six – Try a Little Tenderness.

"I want you to look at this case."

"Can't. Have to see a man about a dog, or was it a horse," House leered at her, looking slightly confused, "Could've been a hooker."

Cuddy rolled her eyes, holding out a patient file.

"17 year old male. Paralysis, seizures and blood work that's all over the place. Parents won't consent to treatment without a second diagnosis," Cuddy waved the file at house's hands, "Look at the file, make a diagnosis. Do it before 2:30 and I'll take three hours off your clinic duty."

"Five."

"Confirm or disagree with the diagnosis and treatment, I don't care. Just read the file. Or," Cuddy pulled out her trump card, "I'll tell your Mother she's had grandchildren for the past two years."

House's jaw dropped. His eyes wide with exaggerated astonishment.

"You try to blackmail me. Over something so petty, with something my Mother wouldn't believe."

Cuddy held up a photo. Allison helping a pair of dark haired, blue eyed twins blow out birthday candles.

"Would she believe this?"

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Life on Mars, Ashes to Ashes or any recognisable characters

Disclaimer: All characters, etc belong to their creators, producers, etc.

Conversations.

Chapter Seven – When We Meet Again.

"You're back."

"In a few weeks."

"What did Cuddy and the Wonder Twins offer you?"

"Head of Immunology in five years. Her job in fifteen."

"Come back and work with me. I have five years of mail that needs opening."

Allison laughed.

"You'd need more than mail to get me to work for you again House."

"With me."

"Pardon?"

"Not for me. With me. Your own office, minions, patients, more money and recognition than immunology."

"You're serious?!"

"You'll still have to make coffee and open my mail."

"Why?"

"You make educated guesses. I gave you that education. You know patients, nurses and how to take risks without loosing everything. And somehow you've managed to have a career with the spawn hanging about. Good time management."

"Don't refer to my children as spawn or brats or parasite."

"Where are the spawn any way?"

Allison rolled her eyes.

"Mini-golf with Wilson."

"They're five, what do they care about mini-golf?"

"They're four. And Daniel likes puzzles. Mini-golf is a puzzle. Norah, Eleanor gets to pick what they do the next time their Uncle Jimmy takes them out."

"What will she pick?"

"Adventure Playground."

House's cane hit the floor heavily. He leaned down, speaking into Allison's ear.

"Consider my offer."

She bought here watch up, counting as the seconds ticked by. When they reached ten, she smiled.

"I'll make coffee. But you have no control over my team and if I bring you a case, you have to take it."

"Open my mail."

"No."

"Please?" House pouted.

Allison shrugged.

"Immunology then."

"Open my mail. For," House leaned closer, breath caressing her ear, "10 weeks paid maternity leave."

Allison jerked away, a pained expression on her face.

"You'll offer me a job, children. But you can't… Why?"

"The offer Ally, yes or no?"

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Life on Mars, Ashes to Ashes or any recognisable characters

Disclaimer: All characters, etc belong to their creators, producers, etc.

Conversations.

Chapter Eight – Away With the Pixies.

On my Summer Vacation…

My brother and I went to work with our Mummy. She is a Doctor and works at a hospital. My Daddy, Uncle Jimmy and Aunt Lisa also work at the hospital. Aunt Lisa yells at Daddy a lot. Mummy and Daddy save peoples lives. They make people better when no one known what is making them sick.

My little sister Charlotte stays in day care when Mummy is working. Daddy plays with Charlotte when he is supposed to be at the clinic. Daniel and I watched General Hospital with Daddy in his office. Uncle Jimmy bought us lunch and hid us from Aunt Lisa.

Mummy took us to the park and we all had ice-cream.

By Eleanor Reynolds. Age 7.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Life on Mars, Ashes to Ashes or any recognisable characters

Disclaimer: All characters, etc belong to their creators, producers, etc.

Conversations.

Chapter Nine – All the Things She Said.

"Greg? There's a small child following you."

The girl tugged on House's jeans.

"Up."

"Why are you here Stacy?"

"I wanted to see you. My therapist thought we should talk."

"Haven't we tried this before? I don't remember the sex being that good."

"Up." The girl insisted, giggling.

"Are you going to ignore her?"

House sighed theatrically, thrusting his cane at Stacy.

"Hold this."

He picked up the girl, settling her and his weight on his left side.

"Where's your mother?"

The girl shrugged, her hair falling in front of her face. House looked up and down the hallway.

"Lost a child?" He spoke loudly, briefly attracting the attention of a group of nurses, "Slave traders will give me five grand for her. Anyone want to top the offer?"

"Greg!" Stacy whacked him on the arm, looking appalled.

The girl giggled again. Stacy glared at House, then smiled at the girl.

"Hi. What's your name?"

The girl shook her head.

"I'm Stacy. Does your mother work here?"

The girl nodded.

"Doctor." She proclaimed.

"What's your mother's name?"

"Not supposed to talk to strangers."

Stacy glanced at House.

"You're not a stranger?"

The girl threw her arms around House's neck.

"Daddy!"

Stacy stared, then leant the cane against the wall.

What's your daughter's name Greg?" Her voice surprisingly steady.

House brushed the girl's hair away from her face, revealing another pair of blue eyes.

"Charlotte."

"Well," Stacy took a step away, "I hope her mother makes you happy."

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Life on Mars, Ashes to Ashes or any recognisable characters

Disclaimer: All characters, etc belong to their creators, producers, etc.

Conversations.

Chapter Ten – Any Day Now.

"What are you doing in my office?!"

"Trying to figure out if I can win anything off the pool." Wilson flicked through a small note book.

"Allison had the baby?" Cuddy flung her bag into a near by chair, "She's three weeks early. Why didn't anyone call me?"

"No one else knows."

"What?"

"And I only found out this morning."

"Wilson, what the-"

"House wanted a lift this morning. He answered the door wearing boxers, that good blue shirt and holding a baby. Threatened to garrotte me with guitar strings if woke her or Ally "

"They didn't call an ambulance? Why was Allison with House?" Cuddy stopped pacing, stopped yelling, "House delivered the baby?"

"Bethany Kathleen Reynolds. House is going to bring them in later bring them in later." Wilson glanced up at her, throwing the note book onto the desk, "Guess who won the pool."

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Life on Mars, Ashes to Ashes or any recognisable characters

Disclaimer: All characters, etc belong to their creators, producers, etc.

Conversations.

Chapter Eleven – No Time Soon.

"I'm getting my tubes tied."

"What?!"

"My fallopian tubes. Next week. I'm getting them tied."

"You felt a great desire to announce it?"

"You've started calling me Ally again."

"Let's bypass the 'What?' and go straight to the 'Huh?'."

"You've called me Ally 8 times in the last week," Allison sighed, watching House's uncomprehending expression, "In all the years we've known each other, you've called me Ally 10 times."

"When did I call you Ally before? And what does it have to do with getting your tube tied?"

"The last times you called me Ally Greg," she smirked, "was nine and ten months before Charlie and Beth were born."

To be continued…

Author's Note: my computer was being fixed… for 8 ½ weeks. Then there was the week and a ½ of looking at everything I can't look at on the college computers. Be Patient, there are more chapters.

     


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Life on Mars, Ashes to Ashes or any recognisable characters

Disclaimer: All characters, etc belong to their creators, producers, etc.

Conversations.

Chapter Twelve – Than The Love From Her Mother.

"Did you get the photos?"

"This morning. Why is it, that the only way to describe Greg's children is aborable?"

"They're only adorable when they're sleeping."

"Well, I don't see them enough to know any different."

"You're seeing them next week."

"As a guest. At your grandmothers. I want my neighbour's to go green."

Allison laughed.

"I'm getting a better idea of where Greg get's his personality."

"Never underestimate how much influence a mother has over her children," Blythe laughed, "Did Lisa tell you how she gets my son to look at patients?"

"No." Allison sounded curious.

"Threatens to prove that I have grandchildren, with photos that I've taken. Maybe I should just be in the daycare, when he's trying to hide from clinic duty?"

"Just don't blame me if he has a heart attack."

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Life on Mars, Ashes to Ashes or any recognisable characters

Disclaimer: All characters, etc belong to their creators, producers, etc.

Conversations.

Chapter Thirteen – I Can't Turn you Loose.

House glared at Wilson.

"Go away. I'm trying to sleep."

Wilson quietly slid the door closed.

"How is he?"

"Sleeping." House frowned, "Go away."

"Allison's getting the girls over to Cuddy's. She wants to be here in case Daniel wakes up."

"He's sedated." House put his feet up on the end of Danie's hospital bed, "If she sleeps now, they'll be awake at the same time tomorrow."

Wilson leaned against a wall, sighing.

"Why can't you let her know you care?"

"Do you know how hard it is to dislocate a shoulder and break the clavical?"

"No." Wilson shook his head.

"He had a new rubix cube Jimmy. The one you gave him. Walked straight into the middle of Norah's lacross practice. Got hit by the ball so hard it cracked the bone, which broke and dislocated his shoulder when he hit the ground." House barked a laugh, "Norah's got a good arm."

"Norah did this!" Wilson exclaimed, "How do you... I thought Cuddy picked the twins up after lacross practice?"

House simpered, pretending to wipe away tears.

"My little babies. All grown up and helping Daddy lie to Mummy."

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: All characters, etc belong to their creators, producers, etc.

Conversations.

Chapter Fourteen – Play That Funky Music.

"I thought you liked the music program?" Allison glanced up at her daughter, reaching into the laundry basket.

"I do…" Charlotte shrugged, "It's just..."

"Just what?"

"Mrs Auttenberg's leaving at the end of the school year."

"What's wrong with Mrs Auttenberg?"

"I do, "Charlotte rolled her eyes, "She's leaving Mum."

"And the problem with everyone else is?"

"They're incompetent."

Allison dropped a pile of clothes into Charlotte's lap. "See if Mrs Auttenberg will take private students next year."

"She is," Charlotte's shoulders slumped, "But for only classical instruction."

"And what did your Dad say?"

Charlotte's innocent look had 'Greg House' written all over it.

"Dad? Why would Dad have anything to say about it?"

"Because I know you. And you're just like him," Allison smiled, "If your Dad says he'll help with your piano lessons, its fine with me."

"Thanks Mum."

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: All characters, etc belong to their creators, producers, etc.

Conversations.

Chapter Fifteen – Never Again.

"Drums?"

"Nope."

"Python?"

"No."

"Suicide Death Racer; New York Subway Edition IV?"

"Only if you want your car compacted."

"Ally?!"

Allison's finger's paused over the keyboard. "Yes Greg?"

"Fireworks?"

"Give Daniel fireworks, drums, a snake or Suicide Death anything for his birthday and you'll never have sex with me ever again."

to be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: All characters, etc belong to their creators, producers, etc.

Conversations.

Chapter Sixteen – Time Waits For No One.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you."

Cuddy paused, turned and smiled at the nurse. Dealing with House was easier if you stayed on Nurse Brenda's good side.

"Is there something I should know?"

"It's summer." As if it explained everything.

"Summer is the reason I shouldn't be talking to House?"

Nurse Brenda sighed, looking at Cuddy over the top of her glasses.

"Charlotte has taken over Dr House's piano."

"OK." Cuddy nodded.

"Norah's having daily pool parties with her sporty friends. Daniel's at Dr Wilson's doing the homework for the extra class he's taking-"

"And Beth's being baby sat at my place because she can't go to day care while she's got the Chicken Pox."

"So the hospital is the only place with any real, or imaginary since the blinds in Dr House's office and the conference room are all closed..."

Cuddy glanced behind her, the blinds were closed. She hadn't noticed that earlier.

Nurse Brenda sighed again, shaking her head. "It's the third time this week."

Cuddy went bright red. "It's only Tuesday!"

To be continued..


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: All characters, etc belong to their creators, producers, etc.

**Conversations.  
**

Chapter Seventeen – Unwell.

* * *

House's eyes followed Allison around the room. He smirked as she locked the door, gracelessly pulled the blinds closed and sank into the sofa.

"Beth can't go back to kindergarten until next Monday."

House opened his mouth, closed it and opened it again. "They kicked her out!?"

Allison rolled her eyes. "Not permanently; just until next week."

House watched Beth through the still swaying blinds. "She's five!?"

"A five year old who borrowed one of your infectious disease text book and one of my immunology journals to take in for show and tell."

House smirked again. "Oh?"

"Isobel Fischer thought she had malaria. Radha Smith almost had a panic attack because Beth tried to convince her she Wilson's disease. The only way I could get the other parents to calm down; and not convince the principal to expel _**your**_ daughter, was to have all the children tested."

"So?" House shrugged, "All the kids are fine and Beth gets to spend a week in day care. The problem is?"

"Beth told Riley Cartwright he had cancer," Allison unfolded a piece of paper and gave it to House, "His parents are talking to Wilson now."

* * *

To be continued...


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: All characters, etc belong to their creators, producers, etc.**

**Conversations.**

**Chapter Eighteen - Probably Going to Hurt.**

* * *

"Daniel wrote a book and a math theory."

"Oh?" House glanced up, briefly from the book he was currently captivated by, "Which one should I be more fascinated by?"

"The book," Allison sat, putting her feet over House's lap, "You won't understand the math. Not even his advisor understands math."

"Doesn't that just make it bad math?"

Allison smirked. "Not there's some theoretical astrophysicist at NASA drooling over it."

"He's 18." House protested.

She smiled unsympathetically. "And you're his father."

House nodded. He was brilliant; therefore his children could only be even more brilliant.

"About the book..." Allison hesitated.

"I'll get Jimmie to read it, give me all the main points."

"Greg!" She poked him in the ribs, "You've already read the book."

House frowned at her, not quite getting what she was trying to tell him, but knowing that the punch-line was probably going to hurt.

Allison calmly took the book from his hands and turned to the dedication.

'For my Father, who is irrefutably brilliant, and my Mother, who will have to show my Father this page for him to realise I've written a book.'

"Because Greg," House winced at her tone, "It's bad taste to go to a book signing and heckle your own son."

* * *

tbc...


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: All characters, etc belong to their creators, producers, etc.

Conversations.

Chapter Nineteen – In Your Eyes.

* * *

House; leaning heavily on his cane, paced the length of the cell.

"I blame your Mother for this." He said without preamble, glancing at the person on the other side of the bars, "She taught you to be nice and sweet and honest. I taught you-"

"To not get caught," Charlie shrugged, "Or to have been in Mexico when what ever you've been accused of happened."

House hit the bars closest to her with the cane, making Charlie jump. "Then why do you need bailing out?"

"Because I chose to not hit an ambulance." She snapped. "Felicity had had four beers, so I drove her home."

"So you were speeding and driving without a licence, while intoxicated?" He asked sarcastically.

"I had one beer Dad. Five hours ago,"

"And that makes it all better?"

"I thought you would understand."

"You're grounded." Charlie's face fell. "For not calling someone to come get you."

"Everyone's busy!" Charlie almost sobbed.

House put his arms though the bars pulling her to him. "I will never be too busy." He promised.

* * *

To be continued...


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: All characters, etc belong to their creators, producers, etc.

Conversations.

Chapter Twenty – To Save a Life.

* * *

"Do you always do your homework on the OR Gallery?" Wilson sat next to his youngest niece, "Or has your Dad got you watching someone?"

Beth smiled, not looking up from her text book. "Yes. And it's Mum, she thinks 37B's the evil and incompetent version of Aunt Amber."

Wilson thought about it. "She puts the puzzle and her own success above the patient?"

"Yep." She wrote a few notes.

"Was there a 37A?"

"His wife went into labour at the end of the first week. His twins are still in the NICU. 37B went straight to Cuddy and threatened to sue the hospital because Dad was a jerk to her once, if she didn't get into the program."

"Your Dad's a jerk to everyone." Wilson read the title of the book she was working from, "That's a pre-med subject?"

Beth nodded. "I'm taking one a semester instead of the usual bio classes."

"You want to be the next infamous Dr House, diagnostician extraordinaire?"

The grin she gave him was pure 'Greg House'. "Something like that."

* * *

To be continued….


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: All characters, etc belong to their creators, producers, etc.

* * *

.  
.

.

Conversations.

* * *

.

.  
.

Chapter Twenty One – Never Volunteer…EVER

.

.

.

* * *

Daniel had his feet up on his father's desk, turning a Rubix cube over and over in his hands. "I need you to help me win a bet." He said as House closed the office door.

"What sort of bet?" House asked, hauling his bad leg up to join the good one on the lounge.

"The sort where Mum thinks she knows you better than I do."

"And what would you win if I helped?"

"Mum's not allowed to mention girlfriends, boyfriends, settling down, grandkids, babies or what I should be doing with my book royalties for the next six monthe."

"And if she wins?"

Daniel shuddered. "Six months of blind date, without any vetos."

House held out his hand. "What do I need to do?"

Daniel shook his father's hand, sealing the deal. "You need to retire."

.

.

.

* * *

To be continued….

.

.

.

* * *

AN: I wrote this while on camp….I forgot to follow the title and ended up organising/buying all the food. Thankfully I didn't end up doing all the cooking.


	22. Chapter 22

.

Disclaimer: All characters, etc belong to their creators, producers, etc.

.  
.

.

* * *

Conversations.

.

.  
.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two – Women…

.

.

.

* * *

Amber was glad the baby was asleep; baby talk would completely ruin her reputation.

"Do you regret it?" Norah asked, trying to push the pillows into a more comfortable position, "Not having any of your own, I mean?"

"James would have made a wonderful father..." Amber shrugged, being careful not to wake the baby. "But... I think I would have been an indifferent mother."

"You would have been a good mother." Norah shrugged, "Besides Danny and I turned Ok."

"House wasn't indifferent; He just had issues with Ally getting getting spooked and running back to her Grandma's."

Norah nodded. She could understand her parents _having issues_.

Amber glanced down at the baby again. "Does he have a name yet?"

Norah nodded. "Gregory James House."

"Really?" Amber smirked, "You want to boost his ego that much?"

Norah rolled her eyes. "Yes you can tape his reaction."

"Good." Amber grinned, "Cause' I missed his '_my little girl's a knocked up lesbian' _face."

.

.

.

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
